poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Reuniting with the Autobots/Getting answers
Here's how reuniting with the Autobots and getting answers goes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. see Optimus and our heroes driving on the road Optimus: radio "Calling all Autobots. Calling all Autobots". a passing truck goes by and Optimus takes the shape and turns into it Shane: That was insane! It was awesome, but it was insane, right?! cars are driving Hound: Oh, yeah! Heck, yeah! He's back, he's alive! his gatling gun in the air Optimus is here! continues driving Drift: At last. There is hope after all. down and transforms into a helicopter drives up Cross-Hairs: laughing Yeah! Mr. Leader of the Free Galaxy is back. I knew you'd make it. I never doubted. Drift: down We got your warning. We've been waiting. Hound: Heck, yeah. Boom time. We got the gang back together. Bumblebee transforms Zoe Trent: Look! walks forward Glaceon: Bumblebee! Espeon: He's still alive! transforms into a super new mode Chris: Wow, Optimus has a new design! Optimus: Humans have asked us to play by their rules. Well, the rules have just changed. Hound: Human beings, bunch of backstabbin' weasels. Drift: Hound, find your inner compass. Loyalty is but a flower in the rings of fear and temptation. Hound: What the heck are you saying? Drift: It's a haiku. Hound: Cut the crap, before I drop a grenade in your throat. Drift: Try it, out his sword you'll be dead. Hound: Oh, please pull it. Please do it. Bumblebee: You know what? It'll save us so much time. Cross-Hairs: Well, raise your hand if you're thoroughly disenchanted with our little pleasant Earth vacation. out a machine gun So, who's the stowaways? Cade: Oh, whoa, hey, what's with he gun? Hound: in Umbreon: Hey, that's a cool mini-gun! Hound: Too bad I'm gonna use it to blow your brains out. Optimus: Stop, Hound, both of you! They've risked their lives for mine. We owe them. Brian: Yeah, we're friends with Optimus! at night. Optimus: So, there's been no sign of any others? Hound: Nada. Drift: We are all that's left. Cross-Hairs: They're picking us off, one by one. Hound: We're the pathetic dirty foursome. And you make five. to Shane and the Yeagers Shane: So that's our best-case scenario? Autobot witness protection? Cade: Hey, speed racer, you're welcome to leave anytime. Shane: Well, for the record, super dad. I'm not hiding with you. I'm hiding out with that big guy. Drift: Sensie, with your fate unknown. Bumblebee has held command, despite his complete and total lack of anything, resembling warrior discipline. He's like a child. Bumblebee: This child is about to kick your flank! Drift: He brings us shame. 2 start fighting Hound: Cage fight. Drift: Stupid head. his sword Tessa: What's the matter with them? Lois: They must be always like this. places his sword on Bumblebee's neck Drift: Am I the sage who sees through this puppy-dog's eyes act? It's beneath you. Cross-Hairs: Yes, I've been waiting for them all to dispatch each other, so I could take charge with no trouble at all. Just me reporting to me. Cade: Well, it sure looks like you've been missed. Optimus: Autobots, Lockdown is hunting us. And humans are helping. We need to know why. Cade: Listen, I don't know why, but I have an idea about who. see Ratchet being attacked Cade: This drone I stole recorded footage of an Autobot raid. It's in pieces but watch what happens here. see Leadfoot attacked Hound: Oh, that's Leadfoot. Joe: He's one of the Wreakers! Cade: They ripped him apart. Hound: Savages. Leafeon: Murderers. They thought side by side with them for year's, and now they've suddenly turned on them! Cade: And later, this truck comes to haul him off. KSI. Kinetic Solutions. Defense, aerospace, government contracts. They design this drone. Widget: So the government just hunts you down, and then pass you to this KSI? Cade: The company is headquartered in Chicago. That could be where they were taken. Hound: No way to get inside without a battle. Cade: Well, what if you had some human help? Tessa: What, are you two partners now? Cade: Sweetie, we're targets now, too. We need to know why or we'll never get our lives back. Optimus: Autobots, I have sworn to never kill humans. Hound: Big mistake. Optimus: But when I find out who's behind this, he's going to die. Hound: Hoorah! Sylveon: somethong on Brian's ear Hey, wait a minute. Brian what's that on your ear? it off and shows it to him Brian: A tracking device. They must have shot it on me during the car chase. Chris: Come on, let's destroy it! Brian: No wait! I've got an idea. it cuts to the villains arriving and they find Brian Saturn: Fire! fire at him and when they used up all their bullets, it turns out it was a stuffed-animal and the head falls off and rolls and stops on Saturn's legs Mars: It's a fake?! Jupiter: Well, were did he go? Sideshow Bob: Wait! Look to something Tire tracks. view the tire tracks into the darkness Looks like he, and Optimus Prime found more surviving Autobots. Bobby Briggs: Now where do you think there going? Saturn: Isn't it obvious? at the stuffed-animal There heading to Chicago. at the head and shoots at it pretending it's Brian's head see our heroes and the Autobots driving the next day. And we see Chicago Cade: There's a full-on manhunt out for us, so we have some new rules. Anyone who's gotta badge is not our friend. We're gonna divide and conquer. You two in charge of stealing food and the essentials. And nothing else. Chicago KSI headquarters is like a fortress. I'm gonna find a way into their top-secret military wing. Find something to blackmail this company and the government. We're gonna get our freedom back. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series